


The wet dream

by larryboobear8



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Wet Dream, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5206880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryboobear8/pseuds/larryboobear8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry couldn't help it. Louis looked so good as he was tossing and turning, moaning in pleasure as his dream took over. But when Louis calls out Harry's name, that's when the real fun begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Louis has a wet dream and Harry takes advantage. (from Wattpad)

Harry couldn't sleep.

He didn't know why but he guess he wasn't tired, even though it's midnight. And it is not because of Louis' quite and cute snoring.

Harry turned to look at his best friend, sleeping beside him.

Louis looked like a kitten.

His plump lips formed into a smile, his cheekbones popping out, his somewhat long eyelashes draping over his closed eyes. Everything about him was just perfect.

Harry loved to stare at him. He had a deep admiration for the boy. He felt lucky.

Lucky to be with someone as amazing as Louis Tomlinson.

He didn't find it weird to have these feelings for his best friend. It took Harry a lot of thinking and finally came to the conclusion that he had strong feelings for his best friend.

He loves Louis Tomlinson. But he can't know that. Not yet maybe. But for right now, having him sleep next to him was all he wanted. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Harry wanted to stroke his fingers through Louis' chestnut brown hair.

He then noticed Louis squirming a bit. He thought it was maybe because he didn't have enough blankets. Well, Harry was a blanket hogger.

Louis sighed, "Mmm..."

Harry raised an eyebrow, wondering what Louis was dreaming about. Hopefully it wasn't a nightmare. He hated when Louis has to go through a nightmare. There were always tears but it ends with a comforting hug and rocking until putting him back to sleep.

Louis let out a gasp. An almost pained gasp, but something more? Harry wasn't sure how to describe it.

Harry thought he was going through a nightmare. But boy was he wrong. Harry listened for more, and

"Oh god, mmm," Louis moaned.

Harry's eyes widen. Was Louis having...?

Louis threw his head back slightly and let out a sigh of pleasure. Wait, pleasure? Louis licked his lips and turned his head the other way.

Harry couldn't believe it. Louis was having a wet dream, right now next to him! Oh god, what was he suppose to do? He's never been in this situation before. This was crazy! Harry was pondering what to do. Wake him up? Leave? Harry's thoughts kept getting interrupted by Louis' small moans.

Harry felt a shift underneath the blankets. His eyes grew larger when he saw Louis' hand move towards his boxer, where his groin was bulging through. Harry felt his mouth go dry as Louis palmed himself.

"Mmmm," Louis sighed. He began to move up and down.

What am I suppose to do!? Harry groaned in frustration. Why was he still sitting next to him!?

"Ha..." Louis panted, throwing his head back. He began to tug his boxers down and slowly jerk himself off. Louis let out a long moan. "Harry..."

What?

Harry turned to Louis, wanting to make sure he had heard him right. Did he just call his name? During his wet dream? Harry observed closely, his ears wide open.

Louis went a bit faster with him pumping.

He yelled out quietly, "Oh, Harry!"

Harry breath hitched. He couldn't believe this. Louis was dreaming about him and Harry doing...acts. Harry swallowed and licked his lips. He had to admit it, however.

This was a major turn on.

Harry stared at Louis intensely as he continued to jerk himself off. Harry felt a stir in his stomach and he let his craving took over. He craved Louis. When hasn't he. But this, this was different. Harry let his sexual instincts take control. He slowly took the covers off Louis and his jaw dropped at the sight of Louis' member.

Louis was big. Not too big. He had a height of about 6 inches but it was wide. The tip was red and plump and...delicious.

Harry watched Louis' face, making sure he wasn't awake, as he replaced Louis' hand with his own. Louis' moans grew louder with each pump. Harry tried his best not to moan. The sounds Louis made went straight to his dick.

As Louis began to squirm a bit, the younger lad noticed his tip leaking with pre-cum. After minutes of stroking, Harry wanted to try something.

Harry looked at Louis one last time before diving in carefully. He licked his pre-cum and practically moaned at the sweet taste. How could Louis take so good? Harry's plump, pink lips wrapped around the tip and he began to bob his head slowly. It was in a teasing notion.

"Ahh, Haz," Louis choked out. He was still dreaming, totally unaware that the dream was coming true.

Harry noticed how weird this was. He was sucking his best friend off while asleep. What if he wakes up? That was the least of his concerns as Louis' panting grew louder and his chest began to rise and fall quickly.

He knew he was near an orgasm.

"I'm gonna-," Louis panted, not having the energy to complete the sentence. He ran his hand through Harry's hair.

When Harry removed his mouth, Louis whimpered. Harry wanted to watch him come. He had to see it.

Harry reached over to his drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. It was new but only a bit of it was used. What? Harry needs to have fun on his own time. He has needs too.

Harry coated two of his fingers with the cool, gooey substance. He smirked when Louis spread his legs, getting really into the dream. The chances of him getting caught now were high, but he needed to touch Louis. He wanted to know how he felt, inside and out.

Harry slowly stuck his two fingers in Louis' small hole, causing Louis to gasp aloud. As Harry went deeper, Louis was jolted awake! When Harry noticed this, he stopped his movement and froze.

Louis look ahead to see Harry sitting between his legs and his hand disappeared underneath him while his other free hand was very close to his erection.

The older boy couldn't believe this. Was this happening? It's absurd to be dreaming about him just seconds ago and to wake up Harry doing the same thing to him. In his sleep. Louis tried to get the words out of his mouth.

"H-Harry, what are you d-" Louis was cut off with Harry's fingers pushing against his prostrate. Louis threw his head back. "Harry!"

Harry had to say something. "I'm sorry, Louis. I couldn't help it. When I realized you were dreaming about me, I just found this as an opportunity to touch you. You're always so responsive and you looked so delicious and I..." He wasn't sure how to finish.

Louis ignored the fact that Harry found out his was dreaming about him. With his fingers practically fucking him, he was in deep pleasure.

His dream was coming to life.

"Faster, Harry," Louis begged.

Harry couldn't believe what Louis requested. He wasn't mad? He wasn't going to escape and throw stuff at him and break off their friendship?

"Please, Harry!"

That's all it took for Harry to comply his demand.

Louis moaned loud, not being able to control it. Harry pumped his dick while he's at it. No, better yet, he wanted to taste him again. Harry bent down and sucked and licked only his tip while his fingers were still driving into him.

"Ohhh god, Harry. Feels so good," Louis moaned. "Please, please, don't stop!"

When he pulled his mouth away, Harry decided to use dirty talk. "Tell me what you want Louis. Tell me what I did to you in your dream. Did my fingers feel just as good in your ass?"

Louis ran a hand through his hair, never stopping the moaning. "E-even better. Ahhh!"

"Have you had more wet dreams about me?" asked Harry.

Louis nodded his head frantically.

Harry licked his lips and leaned over, his lips touched his earlobe. "Then surely I did more than finger you, am I right?"

Louis hesitated but shook his head yes.

"Did I fuck you, Louis?" Harry asked, adding another finger, making Louis scream time to time. "Did I fuck you into the sheets or against the wall, wherever you dreamed? Was my cock inside you, fucking you so hard?"

Louis didn't reply. Harry glared and bit down on Louis' ear, making him hiss. "Answer me, Louis."

"Y-yes, Harry." Louis answered. He whined when Harry pulled out his fingers.

"Well, then, wouldn't want to disappoint you."Harry tugged down his boxers, revealing his aching member.

Louis' mouth watered at the sight of Harry's dick. He was massive! Way bigger than the Harry in his dreams. Louis felt a whole new sense of pleasure. He felt elated but also scared. Would he fit? Even Harry's fingers had complication.

Harry lubed up his dick and aligned himself to Louis' hole.

"Is this what you want? You don't have you if you're not ready."

"Dammit, Harry, I'm not waiting any longer! Now take that big dick of yours and--AAAAAHHHH!" Louis screamed when Harry slammed himself inside. Louis felt like he could hardly breathe. The feeling was so overwhelming. The stretching began to burn of course, but he enjoyed that feeling.

Harry thrust slowly so Louis could get used to his size. After Louis was comfortable, Harry went faster, making Louis writhe underneath him. Louis' shrieks of pleasure were high pitched. Sounded so great.

"Oh god, yes! Ah Harry, you feel so fucking good! Ahhhhhhh....yes, yes, yes! Oh I'm so close! Please let me cum, Hazza, please! Cum inside me. I wanted to feel it. AHHH! HARRY!"

Harry and Louis came simultaneously. Harry laid beside him, both of them panting heavily.

Louis snuggled up to Harry, burying his head into his chest and pulled him close. Harry wrapped an arm around him and the two were drifting off to sleep.

Louis murmured before sleeping, "I love you, Haz."

Harry replied, "I love you too, Loubear."

It just hit them: they had sex.

...

"Wait, you two are together now?" Niall asked again, making sure there wasn't anything clogging up his ears. Zayn and Liam were shocked as well. But then again, Harry and Louis being together wasn't so shocking since they knew there has always been something between the two.

"Yep," Harry smiled and kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. Louis smiled and cuddled up to Harry, not wanting to let go.

"Well it's about time!" Zayn said, making the others laugh.

As time went on, Harry and Louis never left each others sight. Not that they'd ever have. But this was a new start for them. People were right about them. Eventually, they would become Larry Stylinson.


End file.
